


I Made It

by queenofdeansbooty



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 22:30:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17630909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofdeansbooty/pseuds/queenofdeansbooty
Summary: You’ve worked your ass off to get to where you are. You’re a famous plus-sized model in Texas and it was all thanks to your dedication and to the people who said you couldn’t make it. Your husband, Jared, supports you in everything you do and you can’t wait to show him your photos from the newest shoot.





	I Made It

“Just like that, Y/N. You’re doing beautifully.” The director of the photo shoot. You grinned for the camera and popped your hip to give the pose a little bit more sass. You were one of the most famous plus-sized models for Texas. You started your modeling career when people started making fun of you because of your weight.

You’ve always been overweight but it’s always been a healthy overweight. You didn’t have any health problems because of your weight which was good. Growing up, you were always made fun of because your thighs were too big or that your stomach could be seen even under a shirt. You’ve taken the abuse for many years until one day, you decide to show your bullies and the haters that you were going to take your weight and turn it into something that they couldn’t use against you.

It was hard at first since not many companies wanted a plus-sized woman but that didn’t stop you from going at what you wanted. You wanted to send a message to women and to people in general that it doesn’t matter what you look like, you could do anything you set your mind to. Don’t let anybody tell you that you can’t.

You went from company to company, even going to Los Angeles and New York to meet with agencies that were willing to give to you a chance. They didn’t realize how big you were until they saw you and sent you on your way. It was hard with all the rejection because you tried to be happy all the time, to not let anyone’s comments bother you.

You surrounded yourself with positivity and learned to feel comfortable in your own skin. You started worrying less about what others thought of you and started wearing what you wanted. In order to make others feel good about yourself, you needed to feel good about yourself first.

People all around you noticed you carrying yourself differently and noticed how happy you were. They started complimenting you on how you looked. It started to make you feel good and it was all because you decided not to let others dictate how you lived.

In all your awesomeness, you met your husband. You were shopping with your friend and as you were trying on things, you were modeling for your friend. You caught the attention of Jared Padalecki, one of your favorite TV stars. He complimented on how you looked and wanted to get to know you better which you said yes. You were shocked he would ask you out not because of how you looked but because how his social status. He was this big TV star and you were from a town in Texas. It made no sense to you but you went out for coffee anyway.

Best decision you ever made because 8 years later, you were married to the man and a big model. After dating Jared for a while, you started to get back into modeling and tried for the biggest companies in Texas. While trying to make it, you got a few modeling gigs which were enough for Kim Dawson Agency, Inc. in Dallas. They took you in and treated you like family from day one.

You’ve been with them for 6 years and counting. You were all over town, in their magazines and billboards and signs in shopping malls. You were everywhere and it was all thanks to the people who said you couldn’t do it. You worked your ass off to be where you were and you made it. You were finally where you wanted to be and you couldn’t be happier about it.

“Alright, well done. Now, just go change into this outfit and then we’re done for the day.” The director said and handed you a fun spring dress. You grinned and grabbed it, going to the dressing room to put it on. You earned a lot of respect in the modeling world which you earned. All you were excited about is to go home and show your husband these pictures. They sometimes let you take home pictures to show Jared because they knew how passionate you were about this.

After changing into the dress, you walked out and in front of the camera. Everyone got ready and the director started directing as the photographer took the pictures.

“What kind of poses do you want?” You asked with a smile.

“Just whatever comes to mind. We’ll sift through them later and if we need more, we’ll call you in.” He said. You nodded and started doing some off the top of your head. You had your back to the camera but turned your head and your shoulder, giving them a serious face. You flipped your hair and bent over a bit, laughing at the hair that got in your face. For the next pose, you spread your legs a bit and twirled a strand of hair in your left hand and rested your other arm by your side. You bit your lower lip to tease the camera a little.

You just had fun with all kinds of different photos until the director called it quits. You grinned and walked to the computer monitor and saw all your poses in all kinds of clothes.

“Can I take some home with me? I want to show my husband these.” You asked with begging eyes.

“You can’t show anyone else, you got it?” He said and printed off a few for you. After you kept asking to take some home, they had to get a special printer so they could print these out on the spot so you could take them home.

“Who else am I going to show? Thanks!” You grinned and walked back to the dressing room and changed into the clothes you wore when you got here.

“Bring these back in tomorrow.” The director said while handing you a folder.

“I will. Am I able to keep the clothes I modeled in?” You asked with a smile.

“I’ll see what I can do.” He winked at you. You left with a smiled and kept it on your face the whole time you were going home. Jared’s car was in the driveway so you knew he was home and not with Jensen.

“Honey! I’m home!” You exclaimed when you first walked in.

“I’m in the bedroom!” He replied. You grinned and kicked off your shoes before setting down your purse and coat. You rushed upstairs with the folder in hand before entering the bedroom.

“How was work?” Jared asked, bringing you into his arms. He leaned down and pressed his lips against yours. You smiled as you kissed him back, wrapping your arms around his neck. You momentarily forgot what you wanted to show him until he pulled away and looked at the folder in your hands.

“What’s this?” He asked.

“Work was great and they let me take some photos home to show you. I have got to say, I look hot in these.” You giggled as you handed him the folder.

“I second that.” He winked and grabbed it, looking at the pictures.

“Holy shit these are amazing. You look fucking amazing in these.” Jared smiled, hyping you up.

“Don’t I?” You grinned.

“Shit, babe, these are incredible.” Jared smiled, looking at you with nothing but love in his eyes.

“Thank you.” You blushed.

“Speaking of modeling…” He started, putting the pictures back in the folder and setting it on the dresser.

“What?” You asked with a smile. Jared held up a finger and walked into the closet and grabbed a box before handing it to you.

“Here, I want you to model these for me. If you want.” He finished quickly. You stared at him before taking the box and opening it. You blushed and took out the lingerie piece that he picked out for you. It was just the right size for you and you smirked.

“Oh, I’ll model the fuck out of this.” You laughed.

“Not right now but after we’ve had dinner.” Jared chuckled.

“You just want to take it off me.”

“Yeah, I do.” He grinned.

“Come on, let’s have dinner first. What are you cooking?” You asked, putting the lingerie back in the box for later tonight.

“Your favorite.” He said, wrapping an arm around your shoulders.

“You’re the best, you know that?” You smiled, going downstairs with him.

“I know.” He laughed. He made you feel good and that’s all you could ever ask for.


End file.
